memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Holographic programs
Organization Frankly, this is a mess. Some programs are titles, others are titled incorrectly, some are not titled at all. That is, both on this list, as they were mentioned (or not mentioned) on the show(s), and especially the mess over at holographic programs. For the time being, I think it is necessary to figure out a way to better organize these in such a way that they can be differeniated between generic titles, presumed titles and actual given titles (ie vocal commands or read off of displays). I'm placing that list at "List of Holodeck programs/temp", to separate the actual titles from displays from the rest, until a more logical way to organize this can be established. In the meantime anything (that I) found listed on any sort of display will be listed at the aforementioned link. --Gvsualan 14:49, 30 Jan 2005 (CET) Name of the article Isn't there a generic way to name it like "Holoprograms" or some other term? Seems like they're Holo''suite'' programs that are played on the Holo''deck'', but I don't wanna get into a debate over something like that. Ben Sisqo 00:55, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) proper titling? What is the proper titling for a holoprogram? This list places them in quotations, but several of the pages themselves place them in double- and single- quotes, italics, and some don't do anything to differentiate the title at all. What should the standard be? — THOR ''=/\='' 23:27, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Difficult to say, but I personnaly think Italics OR double-quotations would be the best ideas. Though I'm leaning more towards Italics. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 23:31, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) I was thinking that holoprograms should be done like books, as they are like interactive futuristic books. Poking my nose around with my scholarly friends, most of them are telling me that while the US underlines books, the more accepted way internationally as well as online (so as to differentiate from hyperlinks) is italicization. So I'm voting for italicization. Anybody else? — THOR ''=/\='' 00:08, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) : Actually, from what I've seen, italicization and underlining can both be applicable for titles. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 00:09, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) Oh, no: I wholly agree. I'm just proposing that our standard for referencing holoprograms be italicization. As a web-based reference work, it could be confusing for us to underline stuff. — THOR ''=/\='' 15:04, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::For book titles I know two styles, either to write the title in double quotes or to write it in italics. Underline can be too confusing if we keep in mind, that the web-standard has links underlined and for those who have forced underlined links set in his/her profile they would become indistinguishable -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 18:17, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) :::My problem is that this places a holoprogram on the same level as an entire series or movie. Commodore Sixty-Four(talk) 19:34, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::You do realize that this discussion had been dropped 4+ years ago... right? -- sulfur 19:56, January 11, 2010 (UTC) The program of Maestro Davinci and his workshop (and also surrounding area's of Firenze and such) is missing from this page. I'm not sure where it should be put, it's both a entertainment program, educational and Davinci himself was interactive. Just thought I'd point it out. --Marjolijn 13:24, 16 October 2007 (CET)